User blog:VicGeorge2K9/A Long Long Time Ago...
NOTE: This story is considered non-canon in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. It is the year 2015. The Smurfs have moved from Europe over the past few centuries to the new land that is called America. They settled their village in a hidden forest within the province of Nunavut in Canada, keeping it forever out of sight of all humans with a special force field that renders it invisible. Mother Smurfette, being the surviving partner of Papa Smurf, had passed away and turned over her leadership role to Brutus Smurf, who at the time was married to Miracle Smurfette and had a child through her. The Smurfs who were part of Miracle's generation missed living in the old Smurf Village, but felt that the new Smurf Village was just as much a good home for the Smurf as was the old village. Fortunately they brought along plants such as smurfberries and sarsaparilla, which they planted near the village and took very good care of. One day Miracle Smurfette was walking with her son Hero, whom she named after her own father, and who very much looked like Hero at a very young age, complete with a gold-colored suit and an H birthmark on his forehead. They went walking around the memorial garden where they saw a statue of three Smurfs, a male Smurf with two female Smurfs flanking him. "You see that, Hero?" Miracle said. "That was your grandfather, the one whom you're named after. He was called the Guardian Smurf because he protected the village from all danger, just as someday you might do when you're as big as him." "Was Grandpa Smurf born with an H like you or me, Mama?" Hero asked. "No, dear, Grandpa was smurfed with that H when he found the Power Stones out in the forest where the Smurf Village used to be," Miracle answered. "They smurfed him the incredible powers that we also possess, but it smurfed at a price when he had to be exiled from the village for a hundred years, because your Great Uncle Jokey made him upset." "Great Uncle Jokey liked playing pranks on all his fellow Smurfs, didn't he?" Hero asked. "Yes, he did, but one of his jokes nearly cost him his life," Miracle said. "Fortunately, he survived, and lived to see Grandpa return years later when the Smurfs were all captured by the evil wizard Gargamel. Some Smurfs like your Great Uncle Brainy thought he should never have returned, but Grandpa proved that he could now control those great powers he had, and so your Great-Grandpa Smurf let him return to the village." "But why does Grandpa have two female Smurfs standing next to him, Mama?" Hero asked. "That's because they were the two female Smurfs that he loved the most...your Grandma Smurf and your Great Aunt Wonder," Miracle said. "Grandma was the first that he loved, but Great Aunt Wonder was the one that he married first and gave him your Aunt Saviour, who had just recently joined the others in the smurfy hereafter. She smurfed into being by way of the Mirror Of Opposition, which was a magic mirror that smurfs your reflection as being the opposite gender." "I wish that I could meet Great Aunt Wonder, to see what she was really like," Hero said. "I wish that myself too, Hero," Miracle said. "Anyway, Grandma Smurf waited years until your great aunt passed away before she and Grandpa married, and though it was thought impossible, the two of them eventually had me as their child, and Grandpa was a happy Smurf until it was time for him to join his first wife in the smurfy hereafter." "That will be a wonderful day for us, Mama, when we get to join Grandpa and all the others in the smurfy hereafter," Hero said. "You have years ahead of you before you're ready for that journey, Hero," Miracle said. "For now, you should prepare yourself for the day when you get to be the Guardian Smurf." "I'll make Grandpa Smurf proud, Mama," Hero said, as they both continued to look at the statue together. Trivia * The location of the new Smurf Village was inspired by that which appeared in Raven Child's "How Things Smurf" from her Smurfette Village fanfiction series. Category:Blog posts